Recordando
by Holly90
Summary: A veces los recuerdos se agolpan en tu mente sin poder evitarlo, recordando momentos buenos y no tan buenos pero siempre agradeciendo que aquellas vivencias pasadas te hayan llevado hasta lo que eres ahora.


**Ejem… ¡Hola!**

**Mensaje para mis queridos lectores (y para los que quiera incorporarse a partir de ahora):**** Sé que dije que volvería a escribir un long fic tras "Segundas Oportunidades" pero la inspiración no llega a mí asique lo que ha salido ha sido este oneshoot (que según mi opinión no es gran cosa) para amenizar la espera. Solo os pido un pelín de paciencia, que ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo fic. Lo único es que tardará un pelín más en llegar de lo que yo pensaba.**

**Gracias de antemano a todos aquellos que lean esto y a los que están siendo pacientes conmigo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Cinco años.

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde que el niño que vivió derrotó a Voldemort en la última batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts.

Cinco años ya desde que abandonaron el colegio e iniciaron sus nuevas vidas como adultos. Y la verdad es que no podían quejarse. Harry y Ron llevaron a cabo su sueño de ser aurores y tanto empeño ponían en ello que se habían convertido en dos de los mejores. En cambio ella había decidido estudiar Leyes Mágicas y ahora ostentaba un gran puesto en el Ministerio de Magia.

A pesar de que llevaba una vida bastante cómoda porque su puesto así se lo permitía, no podía evitar recordar sus años de estudiante, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

A su mente venían las miles de travesuras que había vivido junto a sus dos mejores amigos, las horas que pasaba en su adorada biblioteca, las rondas de prefectos en compañía de Ron, los nervios de los exámenes…

Pero no todo eran buenos recuerdos.

Allí, en un pequeño rincón de su mente aún podía vislumbras aquel rostro blanquecino y anguloso enmarcado por un pelo rubio y acompañado por aquella mirada grisácea siempre llena de desprecio.

Casi podía oír sus palabras hirientes cargadas de rencor y maldad hacia ella. Casi podía sentir aquella mirada de repulsión dirigida hacia ella.

Desde el primer año que coincidieron en Hogwarts la trató como si fuera la peor escoria que podría pisar el colegio. No solo era de la casa rival o amiga del niño que vivió, si no que también era hija de muggles, motivos más que suficientes para él para odiarla. El segundo curso fue más allá y la palabra _sangresucia_ se convirtió en su favorita para llamarla. Aún recuerda como el pobre Ron estuvo escupiendo babosas durante horas por culpa de varita rota solo por defenderla. Al año siguiente ya se palpaba en el ambiente que poco a poco iban creciendo y madurando, por lo que aquellos insultos se hicieron también más hirientes. No perdía la oportunidad de humillarla frente a todos, las clases de Snape eran el lugar idóneo para ello. Las risitas insidiosas de los Slytherin eran la música de fondo de aquellas horas que pasaban encerrados en aquel aula.

El cuarto y el quinto año fueron más de lo mismo, más insultos, más desprecio y más dolor. Porque a pesar de tratarse de quien se trataba, a ella aquello le dolía. Aunque por fuera pareciera segura e indiferente ante aquello, por dentro el dolor la recorría por completo, porque aquellas palabras dolían, porque aquellas miradas se clavaban en ella como dagas y la perseguían durante largas noches de pesadillas.

Pero en el sexto curso algo cambió.

Draco Malfoy dejó de ir de matón por los pasillos, ya no molestaba a los alumnos más jóvenes, ya no la insultaba, ya no buscaba humillarla. Permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con los de su propia clase. Y en contra de todo lo correcto, eso a ella le revolvió algo en su interior. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por él, sabía que no podía tener compasión por él. Después de tantísimos años de maltrato no se podía permitir sentir nada como aquello, pero aún así lo hizo. Más tarde se enteraría que tenía que matar al viejo director para poder salvar la vida de sus padres pero eso será más adelante.

Después de aquel año, no volvió a saber nada de él en mucho tiempo. Ella se encontraba con Harry y Ron inmersa en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes sin noticias del mundo exterior pero una noche fueron capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor. Cuando a través de sus ojos empañados pudo distinguirlo su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos, le estaban pidiendo que los reconociera y hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego porque no dudaría en entregarlos. Pero contra todo pronóstico no fue así, negó el conocerlos y los salvó.

Meses más tarde volvería a cruzarse en su camino en la batalla de Hogwarts y lucharían en el mismo bando. Codo con codo, pelearon y se defendieron en aquella sangrienta lucha, y hoy día sabe que si no hubiese sido por él probablemente hubiese muerto allí.

Después del fin de la guerra, le mundo mágico poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad. Los que estuvieron del bando oscuro fueron juzgados, yendo la mayoría a Azkaban. Los Malfoy, en cambio, pudieron seguir con su vida fuera de prisión. Harry testificó a su favor por la gran ayuda que aportaron en última instancia.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, Malfoy entró a formar parte del Ministerio como un trabajador más y su relación con la castaña se volvió más respetuosa y cordial pero las cosas poco a poco fueron mutando. Aún recuerda el primer café que se tomaron juntos. No es que Malfoy se sonrojara cuando le pidió que se tomara un café con él, ni que sonriera de forma boba, todo lo contrario. Prácticamente dio por hecho que su respuesta iba a ser un sí y su aire arrogante era completado con su sonrisa ladeada que pretendía ser sexy, pero aún así le pareció realmente adorable.

No recuerda la conversación que mantuvieron, ni de qué temas hablaron. Pero sí que recuerda las sonrisas sinceras que él dejó entrever en algunos momentos, de lo a gusto que se sintió a pesar de apenas haber mantenido alguna breve conversación en los pasillos del Ministerio y, sobre todo, de la sensación de querer volver a repetir la experiencia.

Y volvió a repetirse, algunos días después se presentó en su despacho y dejándose caer sobre su mesa completamente inclinado hacia ella le dijo "_No estuvo nada mal el café del otro día Granger, asique te veo a las siete en la puerta del Ministerio" _y desapareció por la puerta de su oficina dejando a Hermione realmente sorprendida.

A aquel encuentro se sucedieron algunos más. Ya eran adultos, habían dejado atrás sus diferencias y prejuicios, incluso habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila, y las connotaciones de aquellas "citas" eran más que notorias. Empezaba a estar ansiosa por que aquello avanzara un poco, aunque jamás lo reconociera abiertamente, pero él no parecía tener prisa. Por eso cuando aquella noche después de cenar y tras acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento, él le sonriera de esa forma tan suya y la besara acunando su rostro con sus manos, casi pierde por completo la cordura y su raciocinio quedó por completo olvidado en algún rincón de su abarrotada mente.

Aquella noche la recuerda con mucho cariño, la recuerda llena de besos y suaves caricias. Draco Malfoy era un experto en las artes amatorias, para que negarlo, sabía cuando y donde tocar de la manera precisa haciendo que Hermione sintiera emociones jamás vividas.

Pero todo no es un camino de rosas.

Enfrentarse a la reacción de Harry y Ron no fue fácil. A pesar de que los chicos habían dejado atrás sus antiguas asperezas sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra, no terminaba de asimilar que Hermione estuviera con aquel chico rubio y engreído que les hizo la vida imposible durante toda la estancia en el colegio. Pero Draco estuvo junto a ella, dándole su apoyo silencioso y demostrándole a Harry y a Ron que las cosas no serían como ellos creían y que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a lo que fuese aquello que estaba naciendo entre ambos.

Ha habido peleas y reconciliaciones, tontas discusiones y otras no tan tontas, ha habido celos y amor, numerosas barreras impuestas por sus amigos y familiares (ella por ser hija de muggles y él por ser un ex mortífago).

Pero lo superaron todo y no pudo evitar sonreír por ese sentimiento cálido que se apodera de ella cada vez que piensa en ello.

-¿En qué estas pensando que sonríes de esa manera tan boba? – preguntó una voz junto a su oído.

Se giró como pudo entre aquellos brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura y se acomodó para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Solo recordaba – le respondió la chica manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Mentirosa, seguro que pensabas en mí – dijo arrogante – esa sonrisa solo puede significar eso.

-Eres un maldito prepotente Draco Malfoy – le respondió Hermione fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Pero aún así me adoras – le respondió apretándola un poco más hacia él.

La chica no pudo hacer más que sonreír divertida y acercarse a él para besarle suavemente a la vez que él la correspondía.

Porque a pesar de todos los impedimentos, de todas las barreras, ambos se amaban.

Y solo por eso, _todo_ merecía la pena.

**oOo**

**Estoy muy oxidada lo sé, asique por favor espero que seáis un pelín clementes conmigo.**

**¡Se agradecen todo tipos de reviews!**


End file.
